Shinobi's death Demon's life
by Inu-shommaru
Summary: Having been put through a living hell, one shinobi allows the dark influences of the world into his life. It is truly a dish served cold when the wheel of revenge turns back onto those who wronged him. Watch as he becomes a legend both admired and feared.


**A/n: This is my second story that is within my area of stories that I plan to finish….all my stories, I'll get the first chapter out and then write until I have a good amount of chapters and continue posting from there….**

He smirked, an evil glare resting upon his next victim as his cerulean blue right, and glowing red right eyes stared into those soon to be dead eyes.

He quickly jumped up, his speed rivaling that of anything ever recorded, as his fangs sunk deep within the neck of the girl he had just targeted, his foot kicking back and cracking the neck of an unsuspecting villager, ripping his head completely off with a sickening snap and a river of the life giving red substance.

Looking up, the blood dripping off his fangs as a sadistic smirk reached his lips, his cruel eyes gazing around the area as more and more people arrived in a foolish attempt to fight, reaching down, he pulled out a tree-barreled pistol, and smirked wide, as he pulled the trigger, sending three silver spikes out of the gun, and into the unsuspecting, foolish villagers.

Relishing in the horrific screams of the wounded and dieing villagers, he drew his jagged sword, the shape looking like that of a slithering snake, as a jawless skull rested through the blade as the hilt, the handle covered in bandages that were of a dark scarlet color. Channeling chakra into his blade, it gained a blackish-purple aura, a terrifying feeling of dread washed throughout the clearing, as the weak willed dropped dead from the immense power, and the stronger became paralyzed in fear.

The long white and gold hair bristled in the unnatural wind, as his malicious eyes gazed upon, blood-lustily, at the pathetic excuse of villagers and shinobi combined, He opened his mouth, and allowed his steel-cold, yet calm and utmost darkly sadistic voice come fourth, "You...you lot of imbeciles...you who have tortured and beat me...from my birth...to the point that my..."demonic" tears and blood may course the earth...and now...you wish me to stop your...annihilation?" The various nods and pleads the male received were enormous and many, to which, he merely smirked, "You will be...how do you say...remedied of your suffering!"

He smirked as an insane laugh of a pain-filled madman escaped his lips, as he dashed forward, slashing to and fro, ripping flesh from the villagers and shinobi alike, as they cast various jutsus that he merely ran through, without an ounce of damage.

Stopping in front of the last person, a pink haired kunoichi, he smirked harder than ever, as he raised the blade high above his head, speaking in that voice that caused chills of fear to travel up one's spine, "You...I have long waited for this chance...you will not die like the rest, no...you will join me...kukuku...yes, you will die...but not permanently..."He trailed off as his blade grew into a glowing, blue-ish grey katana...

He smirked and plunged the blade deeply into her heart, her hair falling over her face, as she cried, her chest began to glow blood-red color, as blood gushed from her wound, finally, her body fell limp, as the blade turned a black color, and a plasma, black chakra leaked into her body. The eighteen year old smirked, as his eye glowed insanely, the pink haired girl rose, hair still cascading over her face.

The boy smirked, and rested his clawed, pale hand upon her chin and rose her face so that her emerald green eyes would gaze into his, a small circle of blue around her pupil, as he spoke, "You will follow me to the depths of hell, die for me, and do any and all tasked that I assign you, will you not?"

She smiled lovingly, and bowed, kissing his steel-toed boots, as she uttered one sentence, proving her loyalty to the demonic child before her, "Yes, I will kill for you, I will die for you, I will do anything and everything for you, I will put your life before my own, all for your happiness...Naruto-sama..."

He smirked and picked her up, kissing her on the lips, and handing her a pink and black colored short sword, which she took without questioning and fastened it onto her slim waist, as she smiled at her master, falling behind him, and stepping upon the neck of a wounded villager's pathetic attempt to harm her master.

He looked at her, and smiled, ruffling her hair lightly, as he began to slowly move forward, "Come...we have much to do...let us leave this desolate wasteland...Sakura..."

**A/n:** **quite the story if I do say so myself…dark Naruto and more…hehehe...I hope it will get darker, and I hope you guys will enjoy it, and review….I wish to know where you guys would like me to take it…granted I wont let your comments have FULL influence on my fanfic. But I will let them have a 20-30 influence….**


End file.
